


The Alphabet of Sentences with Merlin (TV)

by Eatares8



Series: The Alphabet of Sentences with ... [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Arthur is an idiot, Gen, Gwen - Freeform, Humor, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Morgana - Freeform, Sassy Merlin (Merlin), alphabet fic, because arthur isn't really arthur without merlin, but we love him anyways, like gwaine, preferably with merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: What the title says !Third little fic in English, sorry if there’s mistakes. May become a series if I have ideas for another fandom.
Relationships: Arthur & Other people, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Other people
Series: The Alphabet of Sentences with ... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805521
Kudos: 10





	The Alphabet of Sentences with Merlin (TV)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Youtube videos : the alphabet with some characters of game of thrones.

**A is for =** « _A clotpole Arthur. I just said you’re a royal clotpole. And a prick. But you’re still my king. And friend too, when you admit it._ »

**B is for =** « _But I thought I slayed that dragon ! Merlin, something to say ?_ »

**C is for =** « _Can you stop attacking us on a weekly basis Morgana, or is it too hard for you ?_ »

**D is for =** « _Do anyone know why there’s an invasion of rats in Camelot ? Those who want to say that it may be my fault, shut it._ »

**E is for =** « _Every man should be allowed to become a knight._ »

**F is for =** « _Fuck ! Don’t tell me you are nearly dying for the tenth time this month Arthur. I will die of sleep deprive if those assassination attempts continues._ »

**G is for =** « _Gwaine is a drunkard Sire. I can’t properly train the other knights if he is acting as a distraction and diverts them from their duties._ »

**H is for =** « _Hiding in Gwen’s house or anywhere else will not be of any help Merlin. You WILL clean my leech jar !_ »

**I is for =** « _I am a wizard Arthur. It means I killed the Griffin, saved you from Valiant, Nimueh, Morgana and many other magical threats … It means you’re dependant of me ! Haha !_ »

**J is for =** « _Jackass is a synonym of Arthur Pendragon. Literally and figuratively._ »

**K is for =** « _Killing you is just the first step brother. After that, magic will become legal again and I will be queen._ »

**L is for =** « _Lancelot was self-sacrificing. His death leaved Gwen sad, and I’ll never forget it._ »

**M is for =** « _MERLIN ! Polish my armor, clean the stables, prepare the weapons for this afternoon’s hunt … and ho ! Don’t forget my hot bath !_ »

**N is for =** « _No Arthur, you will not keep this cape on when it is covered in sweat and dirt. Exception made if you want to acquire the reputation of a king without hygienic ways !_ »

**O is for =** « _On the other side ! The banners of our allies are on the other side of these hills. You are running towards Cenred’s soldiers you idiot !_ »

**P is for =** « _Piercing your belly on Mordred’s sword isn’t glorious at all. The only thing you will achieve in doing that is die. I’m starting to think you have suicidal tendancies Sire._ »

**Q is for =** « _Quit the act of Merlin the Manservant and don’t ever forget that you’re my friend in the future._ »

 **R is for =** « _Ruuunnn!That beast is just behind and none of us want to die right now at the claws of some strange were-snake. Run !_ »

**S is for =** « _Still alive Merlin ? Do not worry, I will find a way to ease the burden that living permanently with my brother Arthur is. He can be such a prick ! I have many first hand experiences._ »

**T is for =** « _The Once and Future King will return in time of greatest need, when days will grow darker for the realm of Camelot._ »

**U is for =** « _Uther Pendragon, is the creeper who ruled before Arthur created Albion._ »

**V is for =** « _Voices have been heard in the vaults under Camelot. Is there any new kind of undead threat caused by the sorceress Morgana, Sire ?_ »

**W is for =** « _Wind is often cold Merlin. You haven’t ever had any problem with rain nor snow, and yet, you complain ‘cause of the wind since this morning. Can’t you do something more useful, like washing my pile of dirty clothes ?_ »

**X is for =** « _Xenophobic is probably the word you search Sire. Or racist if you prefer. That was clearly the attitude of your father towards people with magic._ »

**Y is for =** « _You dare die on me Arthur ? That’s the only thing I can’t really forgive ..._ »

**Z is for =** * _Ziiing !_ * (that was the song of Excalibur slashing an enemy, because she deserves to be mentionned and I hadn’t the slightest idea of another thing starting with the letter Z).


End file.
